A day that changed
by dezziew104
Summary: This is my very first fanfic! What would happen if the whole school were shocked to core by the events of that day... September 11th...What happens if you say things you regret and may never get the chance to say sorry to them...
1. Life is so not good

Sharpay Evans awoke with her phone alarm going off. She looked at her phone to see it was 5:45am. She hated getting up for school she hated the whole lot.. sure she loved the drama but that was about it she hated the rest, She hated how her life was going at the moment..

Sharpay was interrupted from her thoughts by her mobile ringing… She looked up to see who was calling on the screen it displayed Ryan is calling, She flipped open her phone and pressed reject and put it back in her pocket. She was in a mood with him at the moment over there little argument last night.

Sharpay walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and had a shower.

After her 10 minute shower she went back to her big size bedroom to look at the emptiness, The reason for Sharpay moodiness with Ryan was also because last night they found out there parents had lost all there money and they were force to reposes everything in there house except the beds, They also lost the house and as of tomorrow they will be moving into a small 3 bedroom unit.

"Ugh!" Sharpay yelled and fell back onto her bed.

As she lay there she thought about her life…. Everyone calls her the Ice-Princess or the "Ice Princess Bitch!" Sharpay hated that name… She always got a hard time at school and just eventually decided to give up and be nasty to everyone which made her feel even crap about her self, She had no friends what so ever as no one in East High actually liked her except her brother. She will never forget her best friend who was always there for her until East high and that was " Troy Bolton".

Sharpay hated the fact he decided not speak or hang around her anymore after the first few months of the Junior Year as he was to up him self and to into Basket ball.

"Stupid Bastard "She Mumbled…

Sharpay got all ready and checked that it was 7:45, "Crap! I'm going to be late! "She yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door to her car….. But then she realized her car had been reposed along with the rest of the dam house.

She had no alternative but to walk to school knowing she will be very late!

"Great This day just keeps getting better and better!, Not! " Yelled Sharpay to her self.

Sharpay got to school an hour late… Her first class was Phsyics with Mr Cook.

She walked in to see the whole class staring at her and giving her looks of death and whispering to each other, She just rolled her eyes and went to the teacher " Sorry Sir that I'm late" Sharpay said.

Mr. Cook got up " Where's your late note Ms Evans!? "

"Sorry sir I forgot I am really sorry! " Sharpay whispered. Mr. Cook got annoyed and yelled "Well go get one and don't come back in my class until you get one, got that!?

Sharpay was so not in mood for this shit today! She decided to answer to that! "Fine ill go your dam late note if it makes you fucking shut up! God I hate this school its ridiculous!" Sharpay yelled while slamming the door.

" Ahha Ice bitch is having a one of her spaz attacks! " Yelled someone in the background which made everyone start laughing… but only one person didn't laugh at all.. he felt sorry for her and that was Troy Bolton.

Well guys that's chapter 1 actually up and done!! My first ever fanfic to!!

More to come soon thanks' guys please Review!! I promise to write some longer chapters!!!


	2. More Trouble

**East High Hallway – 9:30 AM**

Sharpay stormed down the Hallway to the office to get a note

**Sharpay Pov:**

" He wants a freaken note he will get one! " I said to my self as I nearly reached the office doors, God I hate this day it's only 9:30 in the morning and it is already shit!!!

As I reached the office I went up to the lady at the desk "Hi, I Need a late notice please " The lady just looked at me like I was stupid or something " Well sit down there and wait!" The lady hissed.

God Rude bitch! I thought to my self as I sat down in the chair waiting for the lady to call me god im so freaking bored….. I seriously hate this place..

10 Minutes later I was still waiting for a dam notice, god are these people going to move there asses or what but then again I didn't really want to go back to Mr Cooks class… well because he is a total idiot and I don't really want to see Bolton and the rest of that dam class… Nah Especially Bolton I really hate him since the way he treated me 2 years ago…

_Flash back: 2 Years ago_

_I was walking down th__e hallway, my usual self and then I got to my locker where my best friend Troy Bolton had been standing waiting for me like he always did everyday, We have been best friends since kinder garden, What can I say really we just hit it off and have had been through the good and bad times all the way to high school.. But since we have started here I am feeling that he no longer wants to hang around me no more… I don't know why I just get this feeling that he wants to be somewhere else then me.. which makes me quite sad as I don't know what I would ever do if he came up and said we are no longer friends.. I think I would literally die!_

_Anyways as I walked to my locker I stared directly at Troy, He looked a bit sad and annoyed "Hiya!" I said in a bright bubbly tone, Troy just looked at me and mumbled "Hey" and looked down… Hmm wonder what his issue is._

"_Sharpay, We need to talk" Troy said taking my hand and leading me to a class room.. I wonder what he wants " Ehm, Okay sure lets talk" I said as we walked into a classroom._

"_So… Troy" I said trying to start a conversation._

"_Sharpay, I know we have been best friends for like years and we always hang out and all but I think it's time we start to hang around with other people" Troy said.._

_My Jaw nearly hit the ground, what the hell was he talking about " What!?" I yelled._

"_Sharpay, Please listen to me, you are like my best friend in the whole entire world but… I have just got into the basketball team here and I may be the new team captain and well they don't particually like you… and they said if I wanted to be on the team I would have to stop hanging around yo….." Troy was cut off by me._

" _Oh so you will go dump your best friend who you have known since you were practically babies! Just to be on some stupid basketball team! " I yelled with tears in my eyes._

" _Sharpay No! That's not what I mean…. " Troy said trying to hold her hand._

_I was so pissed, I pushed his hand away from me and pushed him out the way and walked towards the door…_

"_FINE__! BE THAT WAY! GO BE WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING BASKETBALL TEAM WITH THAT STUPID AFRO IDIOT CHAD, GO LEAVE YOU'RE BESTFRIEND! I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON! " I yelled and ran out the door I couldn't stop crying I was so upset that day I decided to ditch school and hang out around the streets until 3 o clock had came so then I could go home…_

_End of Flashback._

Sharpay had tears in her eyes, and she looked up to see she was being called to come to the desk.

" Sharpay Evans, Here is your note for your class! " The Lady said as she handed me the note.

"Thank you! " Sharpay smiled and walked out.

As she was walking down the hallway to her class she noticed some of the basketball guys hanging around and then they noticed her and walked up to her

"Well, Well, It's the ice fucking queen bitch " One of the jocks said coming to close for Sharpay's liking.

"Guys get lost I am not in the mood so beat it! " Sharpay yelled trying to walk away, but a jock pushed her back.

"No your not leaving us yet! We are just having fun, see you think you're all good Sharpay but really youre just one spoiled little bitch who acts like a slut! "The jock said as he pushed Sharpay against the wall.

Sharpay had to laugh in her head, people thought she was a slut well she was amazed because she didn't really wear slutty posh cloths.. She just decided to come to school dressed casual.

"Oh look guys the slut has nothing to say well come on say something!! " The jock yelled, Sharpay was starting to get scared.

"Please let me go, PLEASE!! " Sharpay said as she tried to move but the jock pushed her back again.

" Oh go on darling, have a little tear, we aren't letting you go because we are having to much fun here! " The jock smiled as he came even more closer to Sharpay.

Sharpay had finally had enough of this and kicked the jock in the crotch and he fell down and she ran.

" Guys go bloody get her!" The jock screamed in pain.

Sharpay threw her shoes off and decided to bolt as the guys came closer to her she ran even faster until she got to her class she just flew the door open and ran in, everyone looked at her in shock so did the teacher.

"Dumb Bitch get back here!" Yelled a jock coming into the classroom and ran after her, they ran in circles for a few seconds then the jock tried to throw something at her but she ducked… Mr Cook Yelled "Nathan Get the hell out of my class before you are suspended! NOW!"

He didn't listen he still ran after Sharpay until someone knocked him over and he fell to the ground, Sharpay looked up to see who stopped him from chasing her it was the one and only Troy Bolton.

Troy went down and grabbed Nathan and yelled "You Leave her alone, what the hell has she ever done to you! " and he threw Nathan back down.

Sharpay just ran out the classroom before anyone else responded.

Well guys, what do you think I actually wrote a longer chapter this time!


	3. The Argument

**Sorry for the late update guys!! keep the reviews coming thanks all! **

* * *

**East High Hallway ****–**

Sharpay had ran out the classroom and ran around to the hallway where she had threw her shoes before so she could run, she ran and picked them up to turn around to see a few students and teachers look at her

Someone whispered " That Ice – Queen is such a weird bitch "

Sharpay frowned and yelled " What the hell are you all looking at!? " She scramed and round down the hall, she found the next best place she could hide and get away from everyone for a bit " C BLOCK STOREROOM " She said to her self as she opened the door and shut it.

Sharpay looked around the room it looked like any other store room.. she walked behind some boxes and sat down and started thinking….

**Sharpay POV – ****Thoughts**

I hate this school so much, I had given up the Musicals a while back because I just wasn't interested anymore.. no wait actually the fact I just didn't have the energy to do it anymore as I got sick of seeing Troy and his Bitch always poking there noses in it! I actually prefer to dance I hope one day I can start my own little dance school… But who am I kidding.. Will never happen I am such a loser! Everyone at East high me a hard time everyday in and out, I would walk in with the usual crap going on and walk out after the usual crap, My parents well they are always on there friggin business trip to give a to hoot about me! And when they are, My father yells and abuse at me when he decides to get drunk! And Ryan well.. what can I say about my own fucking tiwn brother… well he's a twat! He is always out with his friends and I hardly see him as he is never home… I don't know what happened to us we used to be best friends and did the musicals then all of sudden he changed…. I Think my parents going into debt and loosing everything and the house will be good for them and oh how can I forget the fact that they have kicked me out of there lives…….

Sharpay thought that last thing as she received a message earlier on her cell from her mother for her to call her, when she did her mother said that she was to get out of the house and never speak to them again...

" Aahha! Im poor yay I get to be like all other people on the plant, Poor and Homeless and living on streets! Great my life can't get any better!" Sharpay said sobbing.

Sharpay cried to her self to sleep and lay on the floor of the Store room.

**EAST HIGH CAFERTERIA**

Troy had made his way to the Caferteria to see his best friend Chad sitting there eating.

" Hey dude, what's up!?" Chad says

"Nothing much! I'm pretty tired today! Don't think I can do practice today gehh!" Troy said yawning.

"Hey sweetie!" Someone said behind Troy they put there hands on his eyes.

"Hm… is that Taylor!!?" Troy laughed.

"No Silly its your one and only! Gabi!" Gabi said leaning down to kiss him but he turned away, Gabriella had a hurt look on her face but she shrugged it and sat down next to him with her arm around him.

"So… I hear that Ice Bitch had one of her Tantrums today!? Making everyone drop for her god she is pathetic!" Gabriella Laughed.

Troy just stared at her obviously annoyed, "Yeah I heard about that! So bloody funny!" Chad laughed with Gabriella.

Troy looked very annoyed with the both of them, Troy thought to himself for a moment_ "Why am I being so protective of Sharpay!? Could I be falling for her!? Wait minute we don't even speak! I don't know why but I feel very protective of Sharpay all of a sudden and this crap that these two are saying has to stop!"_

" Would the both of you shut up!!" Troy yelled staring at his Best friend and Girlfriend.

" Troy what's your problem!? Chill!!! We always tease Ice bitch!! Remember!" Chad said laughing.

"My Problem is you two! Maybe Sharpay has feelings!" Troy said with emotion.

Gabriella gave him a glare, " Oh come on Troy are you for real!? You hate her remember!? Shes a stupid Ice-bitch!!"

Troy got his guard up " She is not a Ice-bitch and I do not hate her!"

"WHAT!?" Chad and Gabriella yelled together.

"Troy come on! She's a spoiled little bitch! Who thinks she can get what she wants and those jocks this morning, oh come on I bet you she wanted them for a quickie in the toilets and it went wrong, she's so dramatic that's why she is a slut!" Gabriella yelled loudly so the whole Cafeteria had heard her.

Troy's Eyes had widen " That's it I am out of here! Troy yelled walking out the Cafeteria and all Gabriella could do was yell " Troy! Come back! " but he was gone…

Troy was so angry with what Gabriella said but then began to think again, why was he being so protected of Sharpay, was he falling for her!? Or did he miss his friendship with her!? Anyways he didn't like anyone insulting Sharpay infront of him..

He stopped in middle of the hallway..

"I couldn't be falling for Sharpay Could i!?, Nah I couldn't! Maybe I am!" Troy said to him self walking.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for late update!! And long chapter !! more soon!! It will actually be a bit before the twin towers stuff hits in…. a long way later…..

KEEP REVIEWS COMING PLEASE!!! THANKS!!!


	4. Reunited

Thanks guys for all the reviews so far, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!

Just a reminder the twin towers stuff will happen quite a while later in this story!! I know so long!! But I just have so many ideas!! And stories planned for this fic!! It going to be awesome!!!!!

Catch ya!

* * *

**East High:**

Troy's next two periods were very quiet and boring, he had Maths and Drama but one thing caught his mind, where was Sharpay? As he had Math's & Drama with her and she never missed a class so where the hell was she!? He thought she must of just had a one off period with the councilor during Maths or something but she never missed a Drama class not in her life! He wondered where she was and hope she was okay!

Troys thoughts were interrupted by Miss Darbus yelling at Troy " Mr Bolton! I need you to go to the Supply's room and get me some supplies! Now!"

Troy rolled his eyes and got up " Sure miss" Troy said with a fake smile and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall to a door that had a sign on it saying " STORE ROOM C" As he opened the door he turned the light on to see a room with a ton of boxes and shelves of supplies he walked down to the back room and got a fright of his life as he seen someone lying on the floor, he already knew who it was he looked down and saw them sleeping.

He looked down to see Sharpay lying sleeping, he wondered why she was sleeping and even doing in this room…

He knelt down gently and nudged her slightly " Sharpay, Wake up" He whispered..

He tried for a 2nd time and a 3rd time and then Sharpay's eyes flew open.

" Where the hell am I!? And what the hell are you doing here Bolton!" She yelled

" Calm Down! I was sent here to get supplies! And seen you lying there and wondering why you were lying there in first place!" Troy said looking right into her eyes.

Sharpay looked down " Oh, Sorry!, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you!" Sharpay said looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Troy because her eyes where filled with tears that she didn't want him to see, but troy did and he felt hurt that Sharpay was crying.

" Hey, Whats wrong!? Troy Said sitting down next to her against the wall at the back of the big Supply room.

Sharpay looked at him and snapped " Why do you care!? You hate me Bolton!! I bet you wish I was bloody dead don't you!?" She looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes.

Troy was taken back never did he think them things about her maybe a year ago when Sharpay was really bitchy but never in his life did he wish she had died.

" SHARPAY, NO WAY WOULD I EVER WISH YOU WERE DEAD! And I don't hate you!! I actually care about you a lot!" Troy said trying to take her hand but she shoved his hand away.

" Don't do you dare start you're bloody crap with me Bolton! You have hated me since 2 years ago when you decided to stop speaking to me! Did I mean nothing to you all Bolton!!! We were best friends since kinder garden and then when we come here you meet all them bloody retards of a basketball team and then you just drift away and then you don't speak to me for 2 freaking years..

Troy was about to speak but got cut off by Sharpay still ranting on..

" Oh! Don't think I have finished just yet! Bolton! What about that bloody bitch Montez soon as she comes to East High ohhh.. you're all friggin over her! And then you's two have the god dam nerve to go and take my Musical away from me!!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy begun to speak " Sharp……"

She put her hand up " SHUT UP! I am still speaking here!! "

She yelled even more " Bolton!! I don't get you I seriously don't, we used to be best friends talk about everything each day, see each other each day, hell even talk on the internet day and night about everything and then all of sudden you don't want to know me! What did I ever do to you!! I did nothing! I hate you I hope you know that! I seriously fucking hate you! For what you have fucking done to me and what this whole school has fucking done to me since I have been here!!! I don't hink I can go anymore I have had enough of speaking now!! " Sharpay yelled breaking down in a sob on the floor.

Troy was just utterly taken back by what everything Sharpay had said to him, He to had tears in his eyes because he was hurt about everything she had to said to him and also the fact that he caused half of her pain.

Troy just came up to Sharpay and hugged her, she tried to break free " BOLTON LET ME FUCKING GO!! NOW!!!" She yelled a bit more trying to break free it was no use Sharpay had finally reached the limit and broke right down in tears so did Troy..

They just sat in silence for 5 minutes staying in the same position until Troy finally spoke up " Sharpay, I am really sorry for what happened between us I was such a fool and I regret it every moment I just thought you got over It and did not want to know me anymore so I just gave up and moved on, Sharpay I care about you so much that it hurts and you know what, When them guys were chasing you this morning I just so wanted to go and hold you with me and beat the shit out of them because I hate when people hurt you in anyway! I also had to have a go at Chad and Gabriella as they both were saying nasty things about you which hurt me!" Troy said in Tears

Sharpay just looked at him, Troy Bolton was actually crying which made her even feel sorry she just grabbed his hand and moved his head up to face her.

"Troy, I don't know what to exactly say, I really miss you I wish we were best friends again because to me you are my rock, you are my everything I need in a friend, when I am down I always came to you and spoke to you about it and you would make me feel better, You are my laughter, whenever I was down you made someway to make me always laugh and put a smile on my face for days which I always loved, And right now I so need a friend to help me get through a whole lot of issues in my life at the moment! " Sharpay said with tears in her eyes.

Troy Smiled and picked up her chin to make her face look directly at him " I can be that friend if you want!? I really miss hanging you with Shar you are like the other half of me and I swear you were! The past 2 years have been dreadful with out my other half and that is you! Sure Chad is my best friend but don't tell him this you come before him and all the time you will!" Troy said smiling.

Sharpay had one big smile "I would like that, I really want my best friend back!!" Sharpay sobbed looking down at the floor.

Troy just put her hands in his and made her look at him "What you say Sharpay!? Best friends again and forever this time, nothing will break us apart its just me and you! " Troy said moving sharpay closer to him making her head lie on his shoulder.

They both said together "Best friends forever!" as they didn't a pinky promise.

10 Minutes had passed, Troy and Sharpay just sat there in silent holding each other, Then Troy realized he was meant to be back in class, Not that he didn't care about the dam class anyway but they would all be wondering where he was and he did not want to ruin this moment as he and his best friend had just Reunited.

" Um… Sharpay I totally forgot I came here to get supplies and you liked missed the last 2 periods of class" Troy said softly which caused Sharpay to shoot up.

" Oh shit! I cant believe I did that I only meant to come in here for like 10 minutes at recess cause this is like my hide out when things go bad I come in here! " Sharpay said holding onto Troy. Then the bell went which signaled it was lunch.

" Oh great its lunch now well I ain't going out there! Infact I am just going to sit in this room until the end of day! You can go now Troy! If you want to! " Sharpay said hoping he wouldn't go.

Troy shook his head " No way! I am staying here with my best friend, we so need to chat I can see something is bothering you! " Troy said looking at Sharpay as she nodded her head.

" I am just going to go get my bag from the Drama room and ill be straight back I promise! " Troy said walking to the door.

" See you in 10! " Troy said walking out the door.

Sharpay felt happy she and her best friend reunited she missed Troy so much and she was so happy he was back in her life…. What Troy didn't know was that Sharpay felt a lot more for him then just a best friend… She loved him and always since Year 6

Sharpay thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise from her cell phone, she looked up to the screen and saw she had 8 new msgs from her mom she just took 1 look at one of the messages and yelled " grr stupid bitch!" And threw her phone back in her bag and sat there crying.

Meanwhile…

Troy was walking down to the Drama room he his bag he felt so happy he had his best friend back but what Sharpay didn't know Troy was beginning to fall for Sharpay hard….

He was walking down the hallway back to the supplie room when he was tapped on shoulder by the one and only Gabriella " Hey baby how are you!? " She said hugging him but he pushed her back.

" Hey baby!? Don't forget Gabi I am still pissed with you about this morning or have you totally forgot about that!?" Troy said fuming.

Gabriella Just rolled her eyes " Oh for god sake Troy, Over what!? Sharpay Evans who the fuck gives a shit about Sharpay Evans she should go fucking die in a hole for god sake and never come back!" She yelled.

Troy was getting more and more angrier by the minute how dare she talk about his best friend like that and he finally came to a decision about Gabriella for once and for all.

" Gabriella Shut up! Sharpay does have someone who cares for her more then anyone else!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella Laughed " Yeah Troy who!? Entertain me who the hell actually cares for that Ice fucking bitch! "

Troy just got even madder " ME! YOU BITCH! I CARE FOR HER! SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!" Troy yelled loudly.

Gabriella eyes went wide! "You care for that bitch, you bloody twit!"

" Don't call me a bloody twit and yes I do care for her and you know what! We are over Gabriella! Goodbye! " Troy yelled walking away from a angry Gabriella.

Troy had made his way to the supply room and saw Sharpay sitting there in a ball. " Hey sorry I am late! I had some issues on the way back! "

She just smiled at him " That's okay!? What happened, I kinda heard you yelling but didn't catch what you were yelling about! Come tell me! " She said holding her hand out for him to come sit down.

Troy just sat his head on her shoulder " Well Gabi and I just broke up, I swear I hate her! She was just insulting you to full on and I couldn't take it anymore! No one and I mean no one insults my best friend around me!" Troy said loudly.

Sharpay just smiled and hugged him tightly " You're the best! Troy! You protect me! "

"Yep and I always will!" Troy said laughing.

Troy Spoke up " Now Shar, Tell me whats wrong with you and I know something is wrong, we may have not been friends for 2 years but I can still tell when something is bothering you! " Troy said with concern.

Sharpay sighed and finally began to speak up " Well here goes nothing…." She said

Sharpay had told Troy everything about her family and how they were in debt and lost all there money and that her parents have sold the house and have kicked her out on the streets but are letting Ryan move with them, She also told about everything that has happened at East high in the past year and a half …

Troy was hurt by everything Sharpay had told him he hugged her tightly.

" I cant believe this Shar! Your parents are fucking bastards! I so want to kick there asses, you don't deserve this!" He said with tears in his eyes again.

" Hey calm down! I am alright Troy I can manage, Sure I have only a bit of cloths and my Cell phone but that's good enough to keep me going, I finally get to be normal go and earn money which I actually will work hard to earn and hope to try archive my dreams on my own like a normal person! " Sharpay said smiling which made Troy Smiled.

" You are amazing! Shar! You are! " Troy said kissing her head.

" Thank you, But wait I still need to show you these msgs I I have been getting from my Mom all day I have only read one, 7 are still unread could you read them for me please Troy! I just cant look at them she is a bitch!" Sharpay said handing Troy the Gold Razr V3.

Troy Recognized this cell phone anywhere it was actually the Cell phone he bought Sharpay as a gift 2 years ago!

" Hey you kept this!? Oh my god!" Troy said… he couldn't believe it she actually kept his gift.

" Yep it was all that I had to remind me of you and I still love that phone! It's the best gift ever! " Sharpay said kissing Troys check.

Mean while Troy read all 8 msgs and they turned out to be hurtful ones which made Troys blood boil " Fucking bitch who does she think she is!" Troy said slamming the phone shut.

" Shar, You can come stay with me if you want! " Troy said hoping she would say yes.

Sharpay shook her head " No Troy! Thanks but no Thanks! I actually am going to be staying at my Auntys how cool will that be! " Sharpay said with excitement which obviously a act.

" Okay, But if you ever need a place to stay, My house is yours also call me any time of the day you need it could be night or day I don't care just call me if you ever need me! " Troy said holding her hands.

For the next 2 hours they spoke about everything then it was time to go home..

Sharpay had said Goodbye to Troy and walked home and got the rest of her stuff, it wasn't much just some cloths that was about it. She was glad to see the back of her Mother but was disappointed her brother wasn't there to see her off. She was glad to see the back of him to " Fucking prick! " She said to her self.

Sharpay walked to a park bench and just sat there, She lied to Troy she really had no where to go, she had no money or anything… So for tonight the bench would be her bed, She just didn't want Troy to know cause she would feel embarrassed that's all his parents need is a homeless idiot crashing on there door.

It was 11:45AM at night and the sky was clear but it was very cold, Sharpay was shivering under the covers she heard her phone vibrate and she looked up to see the screen display " 1 NEW MSG FROM TROY " She smiled and looked at the message " Shar hope you are having fun with your aunty! Speak to you tomorrow XX BF4L " That made sharpay cry, she had no where to live and all she needed right now was her best friend to come and comfort her.

Her phone had finally ran out of battery and died, Sharpay cried to her self.

She thought to her self " So this is what it likes for the homeless, Having nothing at all "

Sharpay cried her self to sleep and hope the next day would be better.

* * *

GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT SO LONG BUT I JUST GOT CARRIED AWAY WHEN WRITING AND WROTE SO MUCH!!

ENJOY THE LONG CHAPTER PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!


	5. Living Rough

**Wednedsay Morning 0****6:02AM – **

Sharpay was lying on the bench under a cover, one of her eyes flew open along with the other, she looked around to see where she was she could hear birds chirping and felt really cold… then she remembered she was lying on the park bench as she had no home to go to.

She got up, she had one sore back she looked around no one in sight, she though she should go find the nearest rest room to go get changed for school. She grabbed her bag and ran down the park to the rest room which was in the middle of the park.

She went into the disabled toilet because it had a lock on it and had a shower in it, she put her stuff on floor she seen a power point and plugged her cell phone in to charge she really needed her cell phone.

She turned on the shower and got in, she thought back to yesterday, Everyone was shit until that afternoon when Troy had found her and they spoke and made up she was very happy that he was her friend again it put a smile on her face, but there was one thing she didn't want Troy to know because she knew it would hurt him and that would be the way she is currently living she hoped she would only have to do this for a few days and hope to find a job hopefully and earn some money to find somewhere to live.

She got all changed and looked into the mirror she had no make up to put on so she actually looked like a normal teenager, she checked her cell phone to see it displayed 06:43 AM she flipped her cell phone shut and grabbed her bag and walked out the toilet.

**EAST HIGH**

She headed to East High and went right to her Hiding spot in "STORE ROOM C "she went in and just to the back of the room and sat there, after 20 minutes she heard the door open she wondered who that was since no students had arrived with but she didn't need to wonder long she knew who it was " Troy, What are you doing here!? And how did you know I was in here!" Sharpay said smiling.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders " I don't know, I just knew you would have been here early and in here so I decided to come, whats up! " he said sitting down next to her with his arm around her.

She looked at him " Nothing much, Tired just had bad sleep last night " She said yawning.

"Oh did your aunt keep you up and all!? How is you're Aunt!?" Troy asked

Sharpay just looked at him and lied through her teeth " Oh yeah it was great! We had a blast last night! " But really she was lying and inside she felt so sad she wished she told Troy about her sleeping on the park bench but she doesn't want to burden him.

They sat and talked for the next 45 minutes until the bell had went for school to start Troy and Sharpay had went to homeroom Troy went and sat next to Chad and Sharpay went and sat at her ususal spot she noticed Ryan wasn't there " Typical " She mumbled to her self.

" Ahh! Miss Evans! Care to Explain where you were yesterday all day!? You missed my class!! " Ms Darbus yelled.

" Oh shut up, I am not in the mood to listen to you right now! " Sharpay yelled looking down.

Everyone just stared at her, Sharpay had never yelled at a teacher before.. this was a first!

Troy just looked at his best friend and wondered what caused her to just yell like that.

" I am sorry Miss, I have had a bad few days " Sharpay said softly.

" That's alright, Just don't yell at me like that again " Miss Darbus said to Sharpay smiling.

" Awww is the Ice – Princess having a few issues aww how sad " Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy just glared at her, How dare she say that!

" SHUT IT! BITCH! " Sharpay hissed at Gabriella.

Everyone just glared at Sharpay, Except Troy he couldn't help but laugh at his friend for saying that.

Homeroom had ended and Troy walked out with Sharpay Chad and Gabriella looked at each other " What is up with him! He is like all over Sharpay " Chad said angry.

" They are apparently friends! " Gabriella said annoyed.

" WHAT!? Well this cant happen! "Chad said walking out leaving Gabriella the only one left in the room.

" Oh don't worry they wount be friends for long not If I can help it, and for Sharpay I wasn't really going to show this to the school but for that little out burst to me English is going to be so fun showing Sharpays little secret " Gabriella said and laughed…..

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

Shows Gabriella about to present something on a big screen to her English class which had Troy,Sharpay,Zeke & Kelsi in it.

Gabriella said " Well class, last night I had a wonder and I found something so interesting I just had to take photos of it to show you all because I found it really funny so I present you this! " Turning the screen on.

The whole class laughed at the photo Except two people Sharpay & Troy.

Sharpay had tears in her eyes.

* * *

I am really fast with the Chapters this week, I don't know guys! I just get on my laptop and I feel inspired to write!! Please Review!! 


	6. Welcome and see!

**EAST HIGH 10:02AM ****– **

Sharpay Evans sat in history, she was bored she sometimes fell asleep listening to the teacher, She looked over to the window as she was thking

Sharpay POV

"Life couldn't be any crapper then it is now! I mean don't get me wrong I am so happy that the fact me and my best friend have reunited but the other stuff with my family, not so good! I cant believe my mother can treat me like this! Her own daughter on the streets! Well screw them I will get by on my own! No I am determined to get by on my own! I hope to never see my dam family again! "

Sharpay head had a fallen onto the desk she was ready to sleep until she got poked she looked up to see Troy Bolton laughin at her " Ahha no sleep for you!". Sharpay glared " Shut up, I'm tired " she said putting her head back down.

" Aww.. poor baby" Troy said laughing, " Mr Bolton be quiet!" The teacher yelled, Troy Shut up.

11:34 AM – EAST HIGH HALLWAY

Sharpay had just left history her next class was Art, she wasn't in the mood for Art today so she just walked out the school and sat down on the oval staring into space, she felt sad for some reason.

Troy had Biology with Gabriella,Chad & Kesli they all sat up the back towards the back window.

Troy was thinking about Sharpay until his thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella " Hey look who it is! Its that dam ice bitch!" Gabriella said pointing over to the Oval.

The whole class laughed meanwhile Troy had a disgusted look on his face staring directly towards Gabriella.

" Don't look at me like that Troy!, I have a free speech and I am using it! And what the hell is she doing out there anyway! We have classes!! God she is a freak sometimes that girl!" Gabriella said as the class all laughed.

Then some jocks at the front of the class went up to the window and opened one " Hey Evans! What are you doing down there you freak!" The jocks yelled laughing.

All Sharpay did was move her hand and gave them the finger.

Everyone laughed "Oh my.. did she just give us the finger!! I think she did!" The jocks laughed.

" See Troy, No one likes her she is a freak my god she should just go die and never come back we would all be happy and I bet you would be aswell deep down" Gabriella said flashing her eye lids at him.

Troy had so much anger building up in him, he was getting annoyed by the way the whole class was bagging and shouting at Sharpay, He knew why she was down there, " Gabriella shut up you are really starting to get on my nerves!" Troy yelled.

Chad was about to speak up when Troy yelled " SHUT IT! Don't want to hear anything from you either!"

Troy pulled out his cell phone and wrote " Hey, whats up, why are you down there!?" and sent it to Sharpay's cell phone.

He waited a few seconds before he got a reply back " I had to much on and just needed to think! And your class isn't helping god they are such wankers!"

Troy laughed at her last word he sent back " Don't go anywhere! This period is nearly over and then we have Maths together and then English last! And we can talk about whats bothering you!"

He saw Sharpay smile, and he got a txt back saying " Aww Troy, Thanks!"

He said to him self " That's my Sharpie!"

Maths had passed and so did lunch now it was the final period of the day which was English and in the class were Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kesli, Zeke, Chad & the jocks from Biology.

Miss Grippi Walked in " Good after noon class! Now we are going to get right onto our Oral Presentations, I trust you all are ready to go today!"

Gabriella Jumped out her seat " I am miss!"

Miss Grippi Smiled " Ah, Great come on up!"

Gabriella put her usb stick in the laptop and her project was coming up on the big screen.

" Well what can I say! I wouldn't particulary call this a project on the living, but hey what can I say this is just even funnier!"

" I have hated this girl since I came to East high and I never thought in my life I would see her like this! " Gabriella laughed.

" Last night I took a walk through the park and oh my god I never thought I would see this! " Gabriella laughed and pushed the button and an image came up on the screen of a blonde girl lieing with a bag of cloths next to her and a blanket.

" Sharpay Evans! Living on the streets! No way! This cannot be true, but it is! " Gabriella laughed.

The whole class started laughing except Sharpay who's mouth had dropped open and Troy who's mouth had also dropped open and stared right at Sharpay.

" Oh shit! " Sharpay mumbled to her self as she sunk down in the chair.


	7. Finally!

Hey guys! I am quick with the chapters!!!! Please keep reviewing pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could Gabriella be this mean to her! She knew everyone was expecting her to just run out crying but no way was she doing that this time.

"So, Evans got anything to say for your self!? Gabriella laughed.

Sharpay just smiled and got up "Actually I do, Why are you showing this!?"

"Because it's funny!" Gabriella laughed

"But still, why are you showing this? "

" Becau…" Gabriella got cut off.

"Do I look like I care " Sharpay said?

"Well yeah you do look like you c…." Gabriella got cut off again.

"Well I don't, this is just nothing it means nothing to me!"

"Yeah right, Sharpay you poor little girl "

Sharpay pointed her finger to her face "Look at my face, does it look like I care "

"Ye... " Gabriella got cut off again.

"I don't care, you think your so funny by showing these pictures of how I live "

Gabriella was about to speak but sharpay put her hand out.

" IM STILL TALKING!, Yeah that's right everyone Miss little ice princess has no home because her parents got into debt and kicked her out and ran off to the other side of the world with her twin brother "

"Gabriella, you are such a idiot if you think that would of really got to me then you have another thing coming! I am not one bit bothered that I live on the streets, I may not be rich no more and have no home but I still have my life which means everything to me!" Sharpay yelled nearly in tears.

Gabriella laughed still "Oh what a sad story, pleassse like I care "

Sharpay just pushed Gabriella to the wall "Well then shut the fuck up and stay out of my life goddddd! Screw this im leaving!" Sharpay yelled as she picked up her bag and began to walk out.

"Where are you going to go Evans!, Back to your park bench ha ha!" Chad laughed.

"Piss off! Danforth!" Sharpay growled and walked out.

Troy had enough of this, he was annoyed that Sharpay lied to him and didn't tell him about her living arrangements and he was also very angry with the way Gabriella embarrassed Sharpay by showing it to the whole class, and Troy got up and grabbed his bag.

"Why the hell are you's all doing this to her! She doesn't deserve this! You's all make me sick!" Troy yelled slamming the door as he went off to find to Sharpay.

Sharpay had managed to make it to about 2 streets away from the school by running, she began to walk when someone from behind had put there hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking anymore, she didn't feel scared she knew who it was.

" Troy, What are you doing here!? Can you please just go" Sharpay said looking away from him.

Troy made her look at him in the eye " Sharpay I am not going anywhere! You are my best friend and I can see you're hurting and it hurts me to! Why did you lie to me that you were going to live with you're aunt!?" Troy said with a concerned voice.

" I d-d-dint want you to know and be a burden on you, I thought I could just hand-d-dle it my s-s-s-e-e-fl" Sharpay broke down in tears.

Troy just hugged her " Hey! I am always here for you! Whenever you need me ill be there for you! You should of told me what was really going on!

Sharpay just smiled and hugged Troy even tighter "Thanks Troy!" He just smiled " Hey don't thank me, Me and You we are one!"

Troy took Sharpay down to the park that was on the other end of the street they were in, they just sat down on the park bench and talked.

" Sharpay You should of told me, I don't like the idea of you living on the streets it's not healthy! And it will make me worry about you!" Troy said looking sad.

" Awww, would Troy boy worry about me " Sharpay laughed.

" Yes I would!, All the time!" Troy said laughing.

It was getting dark as it was 5:30pm Sharpay and Troy had been talking about everything between her parents and school.

" Well it's getting dark, I better go find a good place for tonight!" Sharpay said getting up, but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

" Oh no you don't! You are not staying another night out in streets! Your coming to my place!" Troy said with a smile.

Sharpay just shook her head " Thanks Troy, But I think I will be fine on my own!"

Troy shook his head " No buts! You're coming with me now!"

Sharpay just glared at him " Troy! No!"

"Stubborn little girl, aernt you! " Troy said laughing.

" Yes I am, now go!" Sharpay said pointing to the exit to the park.

Troy shook his head and sat there still.

" Sharpay, I am not going and leaving you here! I mean it! I will sit here until you decide to come with me and I mean it!"

After 20 minutes Troy and Sharpay sat in silence, Sharpay finally gave up, she did miss sleeping in a bed.

" Fine I'll go!" Sharpay said getting up.

Troy smiled " I knew you would!"

They left the park and went to Troys house, as they were standing at his front porch Sharpay asked.

" Troy are you sure you're parents would mind if stayed for a few nights?"

" Absolutely not!" Troy said smiling.

They entered the house and Mrs. Bolton came through had the biggest smile on her face.

" Sharpay Dear!, Its been so long!" She said running up to Sharpay hugging her.

" Yes it has Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay said smiling.

" How have you been, I have not seen you in years! What happened you and Troy used to be best friends and always were since you's were 2!"

" East High just drifted us apart I guess but don't worry we have made up!" Sharpay said laughing.

" Yep mom were best friends again and I'm never letting her go again!"

" That's nice honey!" Mrs. Bolton said while hugging the two.

" Um.. Mom I need to speak to you about something.." Troy said taking Mrs. Bolton into the living room with Sharpay.

" Sure honey, whats the matter!? " Mrs. Bolton asked.

Troy had filled in Mrs. Bolton with the whole story of what happened with Sharpay and her parents, Mrs. Bolton was taken back by this.

" Sharpay my dear! Of course you can stay I cant have you living out in the streets!" Mrs Bolton said grabbing her hand.

" I cant believe you're parents have done this!, I just spoke to them a few days ago and they didn't mention anything at all!" Mrs. Bolton said angry.

The Bolton's and Evans had been close friends for years it was what brought Sharpay and Troy together as best friends.

" It's okay Mrs. Bolton, I don't mean to intrude! I will only stay for few days! I promise!" Sharpay said smiling.

" No I woun't have it! You can stay for as long as you like!" Mrs Bolton said.

" Thank you!" Sharpay said squealing hugging Mrs. Bolton which made Troy laugh.

Mrs Bolton had shown Sharpay to the guest bedroom and left Troy and Sharpay to it.

" Your mum is so nice! " Sharpay said sitting with Troy.

" Yep shes the best!" Troy said hugging Sharpay.

They broke from the hug as Sharpay got up and grabbed her bag.

" Is that all you have got!? " Troy asked.

Sharpay just nodded her head " Yep, Some cloths, Cell phone, Books for school & a card with about $230 in it.

" So you have some money then " Troy said.

" Yep woun't last me long though, need to find a job grr! " Sharpay said throwing her self onto the bed.

" I'll help you tomorrow look for one!" Troy said offering.

" Thanks Twoyyy! You're the best!" Sharpay said hugging him.

" I know I am, now get some sleep! " Troy said getting up and ready to head out the door.

" I will! Night troy! Love you long time!! " Sharpay said grinning.

" Love you way longer time!" Troy said laughing as he shut the door.

Sharpay got ready for bed and fell asleep she was glad to actually sleep in a proper bed and not a bench.

Troy had went to his room and had a shower and got ready for bed as it was 10:23 PM.

He had mixed thoughts going through his head, Am I falling for my best friend!? No I couldn't be!? I think I am!

* * *

What does everyone think!!!!!!!! This fic will drag on for quite along time i am no where finished with this fic! This just the start! LOL!! I think this may turn in to a 50 chapter fic maybe! I dont know!

What do you guys think please keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Ryan, Where are you!

Well guys many of you wanted a SHARPAY RYAN FIC, Well here it is!!!!

* * *

**Thursday – BOLTON HOUSE – 5:43 AM**

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and look around to see whee she was, she remembered she was at the Bolton house which put a smile on her face.

Her life had changed so much in the past week, her family lost there house, her parents had went off with Ryan, god she missed Ryan so much she needed to speak to him so she decided to try txting Ryan to see if he would answer.

She flipped open her phone went to messages and wrote " Ry! When you get this can you call me when you can! I really miss you! And need to speak to you please!" she flipped through her contacts and selected Ryan and click sent.

She layed back down and looked at the ceiling.

She didn't know what was going on in her life at the moment everything was moving way to fast, She was so happy that her and Troy were friends again she really missed hanging out with him.

Sharpay thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Shit" Sharpay said to her self as she forgot to put her phone on silent.

She looked at the screen to see who was calling she immediately clicked answer when she seen Ryan's name appear.

"RY!" Shapray said happy.

"Hey sis, whats going on!? What did you need to speak to me about" Ryan Asked.

" Well, where the hell are you!?" Sharpay asked

" I am in England" Ryan replied

" WHAT!?" Is all Sharpay could manage to say.

" What happened, wheres Mom and Dad" Sharpay asked.

" Shar cool, Mum and dad I don't know where they are we all flew here they gave me the last of there money which was $500, Then we went to the hotel and the next day I woke up with a letter saying they had run off and that they are very sorry for the way they treated you they have signed the twin towers over to you, I have the paperwork here with me" Ryan said.

Sharpay jaw dropped " Excuse me! The what, what!"

" You know the 2 big 110 story twin towers that are in down town in Albuquerque" Ryan said. _(A/N The twin towers are in Albuquerque in this story, they are stated as the tallest buildings in Albuquerque as they don't really have big high buildings)_

Sharpay remembered what he was talking about, how she could forget what the twin towers were, they were like the tallest buildings in Albuquerque, and As Albuquerque doesn't really have towers in its town.

" What so I have to run them things now!? Sharpay said

" No you just need to go in like once or twice a week to check how they are managed as you have staff running the buildings for you sis" Ryan said.

"Okay, anyway Ryan I really miss you! When are you coming back!" Sharpay said sad.

"Um.. Sharpay I'm not coming back!" Ryan said.

"What! Why not! I need you!" Sharpay said with tears coming down.

" I'm over Albuquerque all together, Shar" Ryan said.

" Yeah Im sure you are! You don't know how I have had it since yous all left!" Sharpay yelled.

" Wait, Sis whats wrong!? Tell me! I am your twin I can tell when you're hurting!" Ryan asked concerned.

" Fine, ill tell you" Sharpay said.

Sharpay had told Ryan everything about how school was going, her living on the streets, reuniting with Troy & that she is living with the Boltons now.

" Oh my god Shar! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Mom told me that they left you with enough money to buy an apartment! Oh my god I am feel like a bad brother now! Why didn't you call sooner Shar!" Ryan said half crying.

" It's okay Ry, your not a bad brother you just didn't know the full truth" Sharpay said.

" I still feel bad for not being there for you!" Ryan said.

" Don't feel bad, Hey I have to go I got to get ready for school, im surprised Troy's family has not woken with me yelling and all" Sharpay said and laughed.

"Ahha, Yeah I gotta go aswell I gotta get ready for my job interview tomorrow " Ryan said.

" Wait! You got a job interview where at!?" Sharpay asked.

" Um.. BBC studios in London, They need extras and I thought I would apply and try do it in between my final year of school, oh yeah I am starting at my new school on Monday it's going to be awesome!" Ryan said.

" Oh my god BBC that's so awesome, you are finally following you're dream aye of starting as an actor!?" Sharpay said.

" Yep I am sis! Now whats happening with you! I hope you have not forgotten your dream of starting your own dance studio!" Ryan said.

" Oh no I haven't forgot, I hope it happens one day but at the moment my main concern is to find a job and try get enough money to get my own place! And finish my last year of high school and I can't wait to I finish that place seriously its starting to drain me" Sharpay said.

" Yeah well you go for it sis! Anyway I have to go so catch ya later! Call me tonight!! I mean it!"

" Okay, big bro I will seeya!" Sharpay laughed.

" Bye little sis!" Ryan laughed.

Sharpay hung up and looked out the window, she felt even happier that she spoke to her brother.


	9. More & More

Here is the next chapter! I promise loads of Sharpay & Ryan in coming chapters!! Especially with the disaster which will lead Ryan to come back!!!

**THURSDAY – BOLTON HOUSE – 7:00 AM**

Sharpay walked down the stairs of the Bolton house to see Mr. & Mrs. Bolton sitting eating breakfast.

"Good Morning guys!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Sharpay, Nice to have you staying with us, I heard what happened with you and your parents I am so sorry!" Mr. Bolton said.

" It's alright, I am over it now I mean it I am going to move on with life! " Sharpay said sitting down.

" Is Troy up yet!? " Sharpay asked.

" Nope, he will be up soon! " Mrs. Bolton said.

" Ohwell I will see him at school then, I am going to go to the local job center and look around a bit before I go to school so catch ya later Mr. & Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay said grabbing a bit of toast and walked out.

" I love having her around, she is so good for Troy" Mr. Bolton said smiling.

" I know" Mrs. Bolton said also smiling.

Mean while Troy came down stairs and heard his parents last line,

" Who is good for me!? " Troy asked sitting down.

" Sharpay " They both said.

" Ahha what!? " Troy asked confused.

" We know you like her son " Mrs. Bolton said smiling happily

" Mom, Maybe I do but I don't want her to know that! We are just friends!!" Troy said

" If you say so honey, But I bet she likes you aswell " Mr.Bolton said laughing while walking out the room.

**EAST HIGH 10:30AM**

Sharpay had came running into the East High hallways all happy, She went straight to her locker and went to pull out her books when someone put there hand on her shoulder, she knew who it was.

" Hey, You're late" Troy said staring at Sharpay.

She just jumped and hugged him hard " I am so happy!" She squealed.

Troy laughed at the mean time feeling sore from being hugged so tightly "Well that's good, Has something happened?"

" I got a job! At a café, I know! Crap and all! But least it will pay!" Sharpay said.

" But!" She said jumping

" I got a dance teacher position at a dance school for 3 months how cool is that! I just went to the job center placed in my forms and while I was there a woman came up to me and said she seen on my file that I had dance experience, THIS IS SO AWESOME!" She yelled jumping up and down again.

" Aww im happy for you Shar, Come here!" Troy said taking her into a hug.

The bell had rung, Sharpay and Troy had went to there second Period class, English.

Sharpay and Troy had sat together, while everyone was giving them big glares especially Gabriella.

Mrs. Grippi had came in " Right class, Now after yesterday's shambles of Events I expect no trouble from any of you's today, Miss Evans are you alright!?"

" Yep super fine!" Sharpay yelled.

" Bitch " Gabriella muttered so Sharpay could hear

" Oh shut up Gabriella you are really a pain in the ass did you know that!? Nope don't think you did!" Sharpay yelled.

The class laughed at what Sharpay said where Gabriella had the most annoyed face.

" That shut her up, Stupid bitch " Sharpay said to her self.

" Good on you Shar you're finally standing up to them!" Troy said smiling.

" Dam Straight I ain't taking nothing from anyone no more, No one will see me cry,breakdown & yell ever! Well except you Troy as you are my other half!" Sharpay said.

Troy smiled, he was shocked at Sharpay said, he really trusted her.

" You're the best Shar!" Troy said throwing paper at her.

" Hey, Quit that!" She said annoyed.

" Make me!" Troy said in a baby voice.

" Evans & Bolton be quiet! " Mrs. Grippi had yelled at the two.

The class had finally ended, Sharpay was glad she was so bored the bell had went and she had hurried to get all her stuff in her bag and ran out the room.

Little did Sharpay know she had dropped her Gold Razr V3 Cell phone, Someone came and picked it up it was Gabriella she laughed to her. " I think I am going to have fun with this! " She laughed again and walked out the classroom slamming the door.

Sorry guys it's not long enough!!! We have no classes today in school so thought I would sit and write some of my fic seeing as I had my laptop with me!!

MORE SOON!! I promise and Gabriella is going to be one nasty bitch! Then be nice! LOL


	10. Games Begin!

EAST HIGH – THURSDAY – 1PM

Sharpay POV

I had run down the halls so fast I just finished History it was so boring, I need to find Troy! I seem to have lost my cell phone I so badly need it to call the dance school.

I Walk right through the Cafeteria and saw Troy sittin on his own, I felt sorry for him at times his friends were complete ass's where he was the opposite.

Sharpay Thoughts:

" I really do love Troy I wish he knew that I wanted more then a best friend I have always loved him since I have known him, I know he doesn't feel the same way about me so I will have to get over it and move on anyways need to find my cell phone!! Arr! Hope Troy has it!"

Sharpay had burst through the Cafeteria doors and ran right to Troy

" Troy! I need you're help! Have you seen my cell phone I cant find it!!!"

" No sorry Shar I haven't where did you last have it!? " Troy asked

" I don't know! I am so annoyed that it is missing I really need it, I hope no one has stolen it I really love that phone! I always treasure it as you got me it!" Sharpay said smiling

Troy smiled " I know! Took me forever to save to buy the thing for you!"

" Yeah, I love you for it! Anyways I need to find where the hell it is, I have a few important calls I need to make through the afternoon!" Sharpay said getting fustrated.

Troy grabbed her hand " Hey Shar calm down, here take my cell phone and keep it for rest of the afternoon and give it back to me tonight at home! Okay!?"

" Are you sure Troy, I don't want to waste you're money! " Sharpay said.

Troy shook his head " No go for it! Take it! I trust you with my cell phone!" Troy said handing her the blue V3.

" Thank you Troy, I promise I wount look through any of you're messages!" Sharpay laughed.

Troy laughed " I don't care, You're the only one ill let see my messages anyway!" Troy said putting his hand around her shoulders.

The bell had went which meant it was end of lunch.

" Hey I gotta go make a call before class starts, Ill see you at home tonight!?" Sharpay said getting up.

" Yep! I gotta go got my last class then basket ball training eghh!" Troy said getting up aswell.

" Bye Shar! " "Bye Troy!" They both said running out the cafeteria.

Mean while Gabriella was in one of the empty class rooms she pulled out Sharpay's cell phone she went into messages and click new message, she laughed to her self

She typed "TROY, WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER SEE IN YOU! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

And sent it to Troy's phone.

Meanwhile Sharpay was sitting in her last class bored nearly falling asleep when something vibrated it nearly made her fall of her seat.

She looked at the flashing blue V3

It had displayed 1 New Msg from Shar

Sharpay eyes went wide "What! How could that be from me!" she thought.

She flipped the phone open and clicked the 1 new message it had displayed "TROY, WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER SEE IN YOU! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

The bell had just went, Sharpay packed up her things and ran out

"Who the hell would be texting Troy from my cell phone!?" Sharpay said to her self.


	11. Paybacks a bitch

Bolton House

Sharpay came walking in to see Mrs. Bolton & Troy sitting talking.

" Hey shar, Whats up?" Troy said walking over to her.

" Nothing Much, Okay… the weirdest thing happened when I was leaving school " Sharpay said.

Troy looked confused "What Happened? "

Sharpay pulled Troys cell phone out her bag "You got this weird txt from my cell phone!"

Troy looked even more confused "Here let me see " Troy said taking the phone.

He Flipped open the phone to read the txt message from Sharpay's Cell.

"TROY, WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER SEE IN YOU! WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

"Troy don't swear!" Mrs. Bolton Yelled.

Troy laughed "Sorry Mom"

"Who the hell has my cell phone!?" Sharpay yelled.

"Who Knows, Could be anyone from school!" Troy said putting his arms around Sharpay.

"Well, They better watch it! If I find them I'll kill them!" Sharpay growled.

2 Weeks Later

Sharpay's life was getting worser by the minute, The messages from her cell kept coming, Her money in the bank had been taken, She lost the deposit on her apartment because of loosing her money, Every job she applied for, they turned her down. It was like someone was sabotaging everything she does.

Could my life get any worse right now!? She yelled walking down the Springtown Avenue (A/N This is not a real street!)

Sharpay came to view two giant towers The WOLRD TRADE CETNER, Which her family owned well used to. This is all Sharpay had left.

A week ago her mother had contacted her at Troy's and asked her to sign back the twin towers to them, Sharpay flatly said no she shouldn't of been so stupid enough to sign them away and her mother went mad and screamed "Her day will come" This left Sharpay very confused.

Sharpay walked into the Huge Lobby of Tower 1, she walked into the reception "Hey Anne, Could you arrange someone to get me a coffee and something to eat? I'll be in the conference room on the 14th floor going through paperwork.

"Sure Miss Evans" Anne said.

2 Hours Later, Sharpay sat in the big conference room in a ton of paper work, She got sick of signing off things, that's what you get when you own two 110 Story Towers.

Sharpay felt sad and lonely for the past few days, She hasn't heard from Ryan since that night, Troy hasn't been around much, School was very odd everything was quiet, she hadn't had any trouble for any one in the past week!

Sharpay cried to her self for a bit, her life was a mess. Could it get any worser!?

Little did Sharpay know, Paybacks a bitch, Something big was coming…

EAST HIGH CLASS ROOM – ROOM 24B

2 Figures are Talking

" I don't know how this is all going to blow out, I mean she doesn't even know I am back in the country! " The figure said

" Oh Baby, Don't worry! Everything is planned, everyone can't wait for this! She was a ice bitch and cruel to us now we are going to do the same to her but in one go! She won't know what hit her! " The Figure said and laughed.

" Well it would be good for her, 6 years of being a bitch and cruel to everyone, now its time for her to pay! It may hurt me seeing this but she deserves it! " The figure said.

" Don't Worry baby, we will get through this! You have me! " The figure said hugging the other figure.

Shitt Chapter I know! But can you guess who these 2 figures are and what they are plotting to do to Sharpay!?

Are they behind all the sabotaging that sharpay has had?


	12. Humiliation at it’s best

I can tell you know one of the persons who is behind Sharpay's sabotaging is someone really close to her and when she finds out who it is, it will break Sharpay to all kinds. I know I'm evil but hey! There's got be some drama here, Twin towers attack is coming very shortly!

3 Weeks later, Sharpay life was becoming worse, everything was going wrong.

She had moved out of the Boltons 2 weeks ago, she felt she no longer needed to stay there and moved into a spare room in Tower 1.

Sharpay felt so lonely, No one would talk to her at school, She missed Troy. He was on a 2 week Basketball Trip with his dad and some wildcats, Unfortunately Jason & Chad didn't go.

Sharpay went to her locker which had Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, Jason & Taylor around it.

Sharpay just yelled from the top of her lungs " Ehmm… MOVE! NOW!"

" Oh please, that doesn't work on us! Piss off Ice bitch! " Chad yelled while laughing with Jason.

" Oh it doesn't, Does it!? Well how about this!?" Sharpay yells while shoving them all away from her locker.

" Now hows that! Piss off! " Sharpay yelled feeling accomplished.

Meanwhile, Gabriella just stormed right up to Sharpays face " You think you can boss anyone you like? Cant you!? You seem to think you can scream bitch rant and rule this school! Well I've got news for you Sharpay! We ain't scared and today at lunch you're going to get the biggest surprise ever that will hit you!" Gabriella yelled pushing sharpay into the lockers then walked away.

Sharpay looked confused, What the hell was she babbling on about? Sharpay just shrugged it off and went to her next class.

5 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH

A Bus comes into East High, Out comes Troy Bolton, He was eager to get into the school he really wanted to see Sharpay he had missed her so much, He hated how she had no cell phone at the moment.

Meanwhile… Lunch had began

Sharpay Evans had just walked out of History " God what a bore " She said to her self, She went to her locker and threw in her books and went off to the Caferteria.

Sharpay entered the caferteria to see everyone standing around her, She looked confused.

" WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!! MOVVEEE!!" She screams high pitched.

" Hello Sis " Comes a figure from behind a few people

" RRRRYAAAN! " Sharpay yelled confused.

" Well Aernt you surprised, you're in for a bigger surprise in a minute! " Yelled Gabriella behind him.

Sharpay looked very confused and scared, Why was Ryan back!? And what the hell are they all planning " What's going on!? " She demanded.

Meanwhile Troy had just put his bags in his locker when Chad came up and grabbed him " Dude you have to come to the caferteria now!" Chad said.

Troy was confused " What!? Why!"

Chad just pushed him " Just come! "

They both went to the Caferteria and stood at the door lookin at what was about to begin.

--

" Right is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on!? Why are you here Ryan!? And why is everyone all crowding around me!? " Sharpay yelled.

A Girl called Morgan appeared out from a group of people " It's called payback you bitch! "

" What did you just call me!? " Yelled Sharpay really loud.

" Oh shut it bitch, oh yeah heres this!" Morgan said while throwing something at Sharpay.

Sharpay catched it and looked with horror, It was her cell phone!

" What the hell! " Sharpay was starting to get completetly confused.

Gabriella came past some people and walked right up to Sharpay

" It's time you get you're payback Sharpay Evans, You're a bitch and you think you can boss everyone around and manipulate anyone! Well it's time you got a taste of you'r own medicine! " Gabriella said.

Sharpay eyes went wide as.

" Fineeee. Be done with it!" Muttered Sharpay bored.

" Right then, Sharpay You have been living rough the past few weeks no family and all? Well we decided to sabotage a few things to make it worse, like steal your cell phone, morgan made a few of your jobs go sour "

" Ryan Closed your bank account "

Sharpay was getting furious! " HE WHAT!?"

Morgan came to Sharpay

" Did you like my games, I was the one who sent you playing txt msgs, I made sure your jobs didn't work out along with a few other sabotages.

" WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!? " Sharpay yelled

Morgan just laughed " Why would I do this, Who wouldn't Sharpay no one likes you!!! Everyone in this entire school hates you for what you are, a controlling bitch Hell I don't even think you have one friend on this god for saken planet! "

" She has me! " Yelled someone behind Sharpay.

Sharpay looked to see Troy standing there "Troy stay there!" Troy stopped.

Sharpay just pushed Morgan " You think a little cell phone stealing & Sabotaes is enough to hurt me, Well you're wrong! You're all wrong! "

" What about daddy? " Morgan said.

Sharpay face fell flat.

" Yes we know about how ur daddy used to beat you up, and use you as his toy, Was it enjoyable sharpay!? " Morgan said smug.

Sharpay just slapped Morgan

" HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sharpay yelled.

" OH IS SHARPAY MADD NOW NAWW " Morgan laughed along with some people.

" Who told you!! " Yelled Sharpay, Morgan just pointed to Ryan

Sharpay was beyond Furious, She was going to explode how could her brother of all people tell something like that to anyone!

" RYAN HOW COULD YOU!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! " Sharpay said running to him.

" SHARPAY!! " Yelled Someone, Next she knew it she was covered in Tomato Sauce, White paint, Blue Paint & Flour.

" SAY CHEESE! " Yelled Someone with a camera.

Sharpay was about to burst out until Morgan said to her " Now how does it feel to be humiliated"

Sharpay just cried and ran out the cafeteria

Sharpay ran down the hall until Ryan grabbed her hand

"Sharpie please!!" She just slapped him.

" DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME RYAN, I HATE YOU! AND I MEAN IT I REALLY HATE YOU!" Sharpay yelled walking away.

Sharpay ran to the front door of the school when Troy grabbed her.

"Sharpie, I cant believe they did this! " Troy said trying to hug her but she just pushed him away.

" Don't! Troy! Leave me alone! " Sharpay said walking down the stairs.

" Fine! Go be an Ice bitch! " Troy yelled immediately regretting it.

" Sharpay I didn……" He was cut off by Sharpay.

" That's what you think of me! Well fine fuck you! " Sharpay yelled in tears and ran off.

Sharpay was in a mixed range of Emotions, She couldn't believe that Ryan had betrayed her along with Morgan Sabotaging her life along with getting splattered with Paint and Tomato Sauce.

An Hour later, After running from school Sharpay reached the World Trade Center Complex, She ran past the people in the lobby all staring at her as she was covered from head to bottom in paint.

She ran up the stairs and into her room and went to have a shower.

After her shower she sat in a chair until she heard a txt msg tone, She forget she had got her cellphone back, She looked it had said 1 new message from Troy,

She opened it, it read " SHARPIE IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I KNOW YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE BACK SO YOU WILL GET THIS MSG! CALL ME PLEASE!"

Sharpay just flipped the phone shut and threw it.

She was confused, She wasn't really mad at Troy, She loved him.

She was mostly mad with Ryan and East high.

Sharpay just went to her bed and fell on it.

Sorrys it long and evil:p Ryan and Sharpay will make up, He wasn't the one that told Morgan about her dad!!

A Certain event which is about to come will bring everyone together!

I know, Its all evil and all but its drama, Ryan and Sharpay will make up!!!!


	13. Cant Believe it!

I can tell you know one of the persons who is behind Sharpay's sabotaging is someone really close to her and when she finds out who it is, it will break Sharpay to all kinds. I know I'm evil but hey! There's got be some drama here, Twin towers attack is coming very shortly!

NEXT DAY – 6:35 AM

Sharpays alarm had gone off, another day of school, this time she so didn't want to go and face all them idiots. She groaned and finally got up.

She put on her robe and walked over to her window to look at the view of the city, She was on the 79th floor of the North Tower.

She decided she would skip school today, she did not want to see anyone she checked her phone she had 12 missed calls from Ryan, Along with Troy she just threw the phone and went back to bed.

Meanwhile

Ryan was pacing back and fourth in his apartment, He decided to ring someone else who may speak to Sharpay for him, Troy Bolton.

After 5 clicks Troy answered groggy "Hello?"

Troy/Ryan Phone convo:

"Troy it's ryan!"

"Ryan! What the hell do you want!?" Troy said sounding angry.

" I need to speak to you! Do you think you can speak to Sharpay for me!? " Ryan asked begging.

" How about NO! After what you and the other idiots at school did to her yesterday!" Troy said getting more angrier.

" Look I know it was wrong! " Ryan said sadly.

" One thing Ryan! Is the whole Sharpay and you're dad thing true!?" Troy asked.

" Yes it is " Ryan said even more sadder.

" Look how about we catch up before school, ill tell you everything! Meet me at the side of the gym at 7:35!?" Ryan asked.

" Okay ill see you then! " Troy said hanging up.

Troy got ready for school, he couldn't believe what he had heard yesterday, Sharpays dad was abusing her! She never told him. He felt so sorry for Shapray he needed to go find her and comfort her. He was beyond furious at the events at what happened at school yesterday. No one deserved that.

7:35 East Side High Gym

" Alright Ryan! Spill!" Troy said sounding very annoyed.

" Okay, One I arrived 3 days ago! Because My dad asked me to, he said if I didn't punish Sharpay he would go find her and give her the ultimate punish and that would just hurt me if he did it, So I did it! Then he got Morgan involved, Her and my dad worked together By closing Sharpay's Bank accounts, Finding it hard to find jobs, taking everything away from her. To give her the perfect Destruction. Morgan has always hated Sharpay since she came here 4 years ago and she always wanted to get Sharpay and this was her Chance "

" Jesus " Troy said.

" Anyways, Then I had plotted for yesterday to happen with Morgan as much I didn't want yesterday to happen, I had to make it happen or my dad would kill me or worse hurt Sharpay and I did not want that! " Ryan said crying.

" Gabriella also was in it, but not a major part she just helped sabotage some of Sharpays job interviews and dance studio jobs " Ryan continued on…

" You know what Troy, You have no idea how guilty I feel, I so did not want to be apart of yesterdays event's I mean Sharpay is like my best friend, My other half. When she said them 3 words to me yesterday " I HATE YOU! " I just felt like the world had all crumbled down.

" But another part of me wanted to see Sharpay be humiliated, As I was getting sick of being treated like shit and being her poodle, its like she has no feelings no wonder she gets called the ICE QUEEN! " Ryan said regretting that last line because Troy got all defensive.

" HEY! Your sister may be some things but she is not a ICE QUEEN! She is sweet, Kind & Loveable! She likes to cheer people up best she can! And she is always confident in her self! But what you and Morgan did has totally wrecked her confidence! I Hope you and your fucking DAD are happy because you both have fucked up her life! " Troy angrly yelled.

Ryan had never seen Troy like this, he was shocked

" Troy calm down, Why are you so like this!? " Ryan asked.

" BECAUSE! SHE IS MY BESTFRIEND! AND I LOVE HER AND I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL! I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HER WHENEVER SHE NEEDS ME! I WILL NEVER LEAVE HER OR HURT HER! " Troy said smiling.

" You're a good guy you know that Bolton, I really wish sharpay would forgive me! I really feel terrible about my self " Ryan said.

" So you should! I don't think Sharpay is going to forgive you anytime soon! Ryan you really hurt her!" Troy said.

They continued on talking for the next 45 Minutes.

" I know! I feel so bad I am going to go get my books out of my locker, Ill see you later Bolton, Please tell sharpay to call me, Please!! " Ryan said nearly in tears

" One thing Ryan! " Troy said.

" Yeah!? " Ryan answered back.

" Why did you tell everyone about Sharpay and your dad! That's what really hurt her! " Troy said.

" Troy, I swear on my life my heart I did not tell anyone! I May wanted to get back at Sharpay but I would never in my life tell anyone that! I don't know how Morgan found out! But I am sure going to find out! " Ryan said walking away from Troy.

Troy pulled out his V3 it had displayed that it was 8:35 AM

He decided to do the next best thing if Sharpay wouldn't answer his calls he would send a message.

He started to type, it was going to be one long message

" Sharpie Please Listen, I am so sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to call you an ICE QUEEN! I was just trying to help you! And you blew up at me and I just blew back, Im terrible sorry! Sharpay I have to say this now You are my best friend! Ill always love you! I am always here for you, I will listen to everything you have to say and try to give you advice back, I Will never leave You! EVER! Whenever you need me! IM THERE! I will always support you no matter what! Please forgive me and answer my calls please! Sharpay I love you! XX TROYZ"

8:44 AM – NORTH TOWER DOWN TOWN Albuquerque

Sharpay awoke with her phone beeping, She checked to see a new message from Troy she read it and she felt overwhelmed. She quickly txt back "Okayy! I love you to troyzie!! Longgtimee!" Sharpay giggled.

She was about dial Troys number when she heard a very loud Noise, it sounded like an airplane well she didn't hear that long next the whole room shook and she heard a big explosion above her.

She screamed, She was scared, What the hell was that, She looked out the window to see a big ball of black fire smoke come flying down past the window.

" Oh my god!" Sharpay screamed, She quickly ran and grabbed her cloths and cell phone and tried to run to the front door of her room.

EAST HIGH – 8:58 AM

All the students were sitting down to home group, Troy was looking for Sharpay but had seen no sign of her, he hoped she came. He checked his phone to see a message from Sharpay he smiled.

Gabriella came up to Troy "Troy I wanna say im sorry about yesterday!" Gabriella said but was cut off from Troy " Save it! I don't wanna hear it!" Troy said looking towards the window.

Everyone was actually looking towards the window they could see black smoke in the sky they all wondered what it was.

Everyone had settled down, Miss Darbus had walked in looking rather pale.

Gabriella put her hand up " Miss, Are you okay!?

Miss Darbus shook her head " No im not, I have some bad news"

" What is it miss!? " Troy asked confused.

Miss Darbus didn't answer them, she rolled down the projector screen and put on ABC news.

All the class looked at the flashing ABC Ball Breaking NEWS sign.

A reporter appears on the screen

We want to tell you what we know was we know, But we just got a report in that theres been some sort of explosion at the World Trade Center in Albuquerque. One Report said and we cant confirm any of this that a plane may have hit one of the two towers of the world trade center but again you are seeing the live pictures here, we have no further details then that we will bring you more when we know anything else"

A Live cross appears on the screen of the North Tower with a giant hole near the top of the building with smoke pouring out and pouring over Albuquerque.

The class was all in shock, They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

" Holy Shit! " Chad yelled, He couldn't believe what he was seeing on the screen.

" Sharpay! " Troy says in a whisperers tone.

Next appears a city view of the two towers, A Plane is flying towards the second tower no one knows what is about to happen.

" OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT PLANE DOING! "Screams Gabriella.

The plane is moving diagonally and continues to fly before anyone can speak it smashes right into the South Tower causing a huge fireball explosion

" OH MY FUCKING GOD! " Screams Chad

" JEZUS FUCKING CHRIST! " Screms Kelsi

" I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! " Screams Gabriella

Along with the rest class they are all in a panic they cannot believe what they have just seen.

TV STATION –

Reporter " OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, WE JUST SEEN ANOTHER PLANE FLY RIGHT INTO IN THE SOUTH TOWER! MY GOD THIS IS UNBELIVABLE! "

The News changes to a reporter inside the North Tower, which Sharpay is in.

ANCHERMAN 1 " BOB I UNDERSTAND YOUR IN THE LOBBY OF THE SOUTH TOWER, WHICH WAS THE FIRST TOWER TO BE ATTACKED "

" YES I AM DAVID, I AM HERE IN THE LOBBY WHICH YOU GUYS CAN SEE, THERE ARE PEOPLE ALL RUNNING EVERYWHERE, WE JUST HEARD A HUGE BANG AS I HAVE HEARD A SECOND PLANE HAS CRASHED INTO THE SECOND TOWER, EVERYONE IS IN A PANIC ALL THE EXITS FROM THE LOBBY ARE JAMMED.

The Camera shows people running and jumping off the lobby stairs to get to the doorways, The second floor of the lobby packed with people and falling debris passing the windows of the lobby.

" BOB I UNDERSTAND THE OWNER OF THE TWIN TOWERS, SHARPAY EVANS IS IN ONE OF THE TOWERS! "

This got Troys attention.

" YES DAVID, SHARPAY EVANS IS LISTED AS ONE OF THE MIS€SING PEOPLE WHO WAS APARRENTLY ON THE FLOORS BETWEEN 89 – 75 OF THIS TO€WER WHICH IS RIGHT NEAR THE EXPLOSION ZONE, KEEP IN MIND THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE ARE STILL IN BOTH TOWERS, ELAVATORS ARE NOT WORKING ALL THE STAIRSWAYS ARE BLOCKED WITH PEOPLE "

Gabriella was in horror, Sharpay was in that! She hated Sharpay but oh my god Sharpay didn't deserve to be in that!

Troy Couldn't take it anymore he got up and ran to the door.

Miss Darbus got up " MR.BOLTON Where on earth are you going!? "

" TO GO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND AND POSSIBLY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! " Troy said slamming the door and running down the hallways.

Meanwhile Ryan evans had decided to go home after speaking with Troy, he fell asleep after returning home, Not knowing at all what was going on.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. The Disaster zone

Guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews it helps!!

Please keep reviewing it means the world to me!!!! Now I have a reply to one person who always keep's reviewing whenever I add a new chapter!!

**KatieMalfoy19:**Katie Thank you for reviewing, Your reviews has helped with the direction I want the story to go on and such….. The whole Sharpay Ryan realationship I can tell you now it will be a while until they make up!! Keep reading to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Im sorry with the late update!!! i had a bit of a writers block!!! keep reading and keep reading my other story!

* * *

Anyways onto the Chapter!

Previously:

_2 Planes have crashed into the World Trade Center downtown._

_The Camera shows people running and jumping off the lobby stairs to get to the doorways, The second floor of the lobby is packed with people and falling debris passing the windows of the lobby._

" _BOB I UNDERSTAND THE OWNER OF THE TWIN TOWERS, SHARPAY EVANS IS IN ONE OF THE TOWERS! "_

_This got Troys attention._

" _YES DAVID, SHARPAY EVANS IS LISTED AS ONE OF THE MIS€SING PEOPLE WHO WAS APARRENTLY ON THE FLOORS BETWEEN 89 – 75 OF THIS TO€WER WHICH IS RIGHT NEAR THE EXPLOSION ZONE, KEEP IN MIND THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE ARE STILL IN BOTH TOWERS, ELAVATORS ARE NOT WORKING ALL THE STAIRSWAYS ARE BLOCKED WITH PEOPLE "_

_Gabriella was in horror, Sharpay was in that! She hated Sharpay but oh my god Sharpay didn't deserve to be in that!_

_Troy Couldn't take it anymore he got up and ran to the door._

_Miss Darbus got up " MR.BOLTON Where on earth are you going!? "_

" _TO GO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND AND POSSIBLY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! " Troy said slamming the door and running down the hallways._

_Meanwhile Ryan Evans had decided to go home after speaking with Troy, he fell asleep after returning home, Not knowing at all what was going on._

Troy Bolton sped down the main streets of Albuquerque City, He was coming towards the two burning towers, The streets were in chaos with people running.

Troy was so worried about Sharpay, he had never been so worried in his life.

Troy couldn't drive any longer as the streets were blocked off. He got out his car he looked up to see falling debris from Tower 1 fall on the street, Troy was walking when he heard a loud thud… Noise he looked up to see people jumping from the tower and falling to there death.

Troy was nearly In tears " Oh My God… " He couldn't believe what was going on… So much chaos.

The Lobby entrance for Tower 1 was blocked off by the police, Troy snuck around to the side avoiding each piece of falling debris… He still continued to hear bangs as people jumped, It made Troy Sick inside.

There had to be over a hundred firemen, Police & Medical units in the lobby.

Troy tried to get into the front lobby door but was stopped by a Fireman.

"Sorry Son, You can't go through there"

Troy tried to get through "But, I have to!" Troy tried to get through even more but the fireman stopped him.

"I'm sorry son you cant, now please make ur way out onto the street, no one is allowed near this area" Troy just nodded and walked off to the street but when the fireman went back into the lobby he turned and made a run for a different entrance to the lobby.

Troy was not going to give up, he had to go get Sharpay if it was the last thing he did.

A crowd of people ran out of the east side lobby door, Troy got caught through them and managed to get inside he ran past all the running crowd running to his direction. Troy couldn't believe this was happening; it was out of the ordinary.

Troy was walking when a huge piece of debris crashed in front of him, he fell backwards falling onto the floor.

"Oh God" was all he said.


End file.
